


Rainy Wait Reaction

by FallinglntoPieces



Series: Rainy Wait (Japanese Schooldays AU) [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Japanese Schooldays AU, M/M, Shenanigans, Slice of Life, junior high school, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: On a stormy evening, middle schoolers Killua and Gon are interrupted by a call to dinner. They go down to the dining room for some delicious home cooking, but what happens when Mito requests something from Killua? A KilluGon continuation of Rainy Wait Reward in the Japanese Schooldays AU!
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Series: Rainy Wait (Japanese Schooldays AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630564
Kudos: 45





	Rainy Wait Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is a continuation of Rainy Wait Reward. I wrote this on paper and then had to type it up, which ended up with about a quarter of it changing through the editing process. Working on a cute Valentine's Day fic right now, but I wanted to put this out since I finished it. Please enjoy some light KilluGon this evening~
> 
> One note: This story takes place on a Thursday.

“Boys, wash your hands before you come down for dinner!” Mito instructed loudly from the bottom of the staircase. Because of the storm, she hadn’t heard their usual shenanigans, but it had also been oddly quiet in Gon’s room this afternoon. Maybe they were napping. After thirty seconds, the woman called up once more, “Did you hear me?”

“W-we heard you, we heard you!” came a stuttered response from her fellow Freecss. 

Mito’s brow furrowed in slight concern. It sounded like the voice of someone having their concentration broken. She hoped the pair weren’t doing dangerous things right before mealtime. “In the next five minutes, please. The food won’t stay crisp if it cools.”

“Okay, got it!” Gon answered in a rushed tone. He fell silent, straining his ears past the falling rain in order to make sure Aunt Mito wasn’t planning on coming up. The black-haired middle schooler let out a sigh of relief when he heard her long skirt rustle as she made her way back down the hallway and returned to her kitchen. Still, his heart was pounding loudly in his chest.

“Aw. Too bad she didn’t want to take a peek,” Killua chuckled, giving his boyfriend’s neck a nuzzle, “then she’d see that it’s more than just your hands that need cleaning.”

“A-and whose fault would that be?” the spiky-haired boy blushed, yanking his green sweatshirt back over his bare chest. He then attempted to shove the other away. But, for a guy who had never been in a sports club*, Killua was quite strong. 

“Well, if I remember correctly, a certain someone didn’t want me to study for my test tomorrow and asked if I would study his body instead.” Moving his head up to be parallel with Gon’s, the Zoldyck boy nibbled on an adorable ear when those chocolate browns shifted left to avoid eye contact. The body beneath him squirmed, not wanting attention right now. Actually, the moment Mito had uttered her first word, Gon had gone flaccid in his hand. It was quite a cute fearful reaction. “So you aren’t gonna deny it?”

“I… I just wanted to kiss a little,” the bottom of the relationship lied, a small moan escaping his lips when he felt a particularly sharp bite on the shell of his ear. This was not the time to become aroused again. “Stoppit, Killua! We have to go eat dinner!” 

“Fine, fine. I am a bit hungry,” came a relaxed response as the boy named rolled to the side. 

Blue eyes watched in amusement as Gon shot up and immediately grabbed for the tissue box to get rid of the clear bodily fluids that made his crotch a sticky mess. He nor Killua had managed to reach release, but all the heavy petting had felt nice. Pulling up his briefs and tucking his member into a comfortable position, the spiky-haired middle schooler hopped towards the bedroom door as he put his sweatpants back on. “We need to wash our hands.”

“You can go first. I gotta text Gotoh back. He messaged me, like, twenty minutes ago,” Killua replied as he wiped his hands dry with a tissue. It was about the items he had bought at the conbini*. 

“Just make sure you come downstairs as quickly as possible,” came a warning from the boy who was still worried about the time limit Aunt Mito had set. He opened the door and stepped diagonally across to the toilet room*. After a proper scrub with soap and water at the small sink, he flew down the stairs and slid into the dining room. The other two Freecss were in their usual places. 

“Where’s Killua-kun?” the younger of the pair asked, shuffling the platters around so she could put down the salad bowl. 

“Messaging Gotoh. Probably about staying for dinner.”

“Oh dear. He hadn’t already done that? I hope Gotoh-san didn’t prepare him anything yet.”

“No idea,” Gon mumbled, helping his aunt by moving the sauce dishes out of the way. The smell of her home cooking was making his mouth water. “Can’t they just keep it for him later? A midnight snack!”

“Well, it’s not like he can- ah, Killua-kun, what would you like to drink?”

“Uh, orange juice if you have any,” the white-haired boy replied as he entered the eating space on silent cat feet. He slyly gave his boyfriend’s squishy butt a pinch that made him hop forward in surprise.

“Of course. We always have orange juice for you in the fridge. Even though Gon is more of an apple juice drinker, he always puts it on the shopping list when he thinks you might come over.”

“Might come over,” Killua echoed, “like he would want me to come over.” He watched Gon cutely turn his face away at the implication. It was more often that they went to play at Killua’s apartment*. After all, no one would bother them if things started to get heated.

“Gon, if you could pour Killua some orange juice, water for me, and milk for yourself,” Mito instructed as she began to take off her apron. 

“Aw, can’t I have juice too?”

“Definitely not. That much extra sugar is for breakfast.”

As the youngest Freecss went to the kitchen, the two standing sat down. Mito had her usual spot across from Grandma Abe, while the old woman motioned for the guest to sit on her left. When Gon returned, he placed the drinks in front of each person before taking a seat himself. Then, they brought their hands together and called out, “ _Itadakimasu!_ *” Picking up their chopsticks, the four got to partaking in Aunt Mito’s wonderful dinner.

Tonight, the side dishes were cubed sweet potatoes tossed in a light lemon vinaigrette, a tuna and vegetable stir fry, and the salad with standard sesame dressing. Killua caught a glimpse of red pepper slices hiding with the carrots, so made sure to avoid them. The main dish was a basket of salmon fry, served with tonkatsu sauce. Due to the crisp breading becoming softer with every passing moment, they were the main reason why dinner needed to be eaten rather quickly*. With seven of these fish cutlets available, Mito had planned that the boys got two while the women got one and a half. Grandma Abe offered her extra piece to her great-grandson’s boyfriend, who respectfully declined until it made its way onto Gon’s plate instead. Then, he leaned over and snatched it from across the table. 

“Hey, you said you didn’t want it!” Gon said, looking at Killua with an expression of betrayal. 

“Well, if the only other option was that you get it, then I’ll take it. You really don’t need more calories.”

“I’m still growing!”

“Yeah, yeah. So am I. But I’m growing vertically while you’re growing horizontally.” That jab made Gon fall silent, which gave the Zoldyck boy enough time to scarf down the salmon fry half along with the rest of his rice. He knew his teasing was a little mean, but he couldn’t help teasing the one he loved. In reality, he couldn’t complain about the slight pudge that gave his boyfriend some charmingly wonderful curves. Besides the wider hips, extra fat went into making Gon’s ass thick and meaty as well. Killua would never admit it, but more cushion for the pushin’ was addictive. 

Unfortunately, these things weren’t the actual problem. Simply put, it was the smaller boy’s weight. Whenever the horny puppy hopped on Killua’s lap for a wild ride, the white-haired boy was subjected to a reality where gravity made him feel as good as it made him feel bad. Especially when they were at school and there was nothing he could sit on to properly take the impact of each passionate bounce. Just thinking about it made him let out a tired sigh.

“I’m not fat,” came an indignant huff.

“I never said you were.”

“Well you were implying it with that sigh.”

“Think what you want.”

“I know you like it,” Gon murmured in a low voice, puffing his cheeks out in an adorable pout.

“I never said I didn’t, BakaGon,” was a reply at normal volume. 

“Boys,” Mito cut in before things got out of hand at her table. Putting down her salad fork, she gazed at the pair through narrowed hazel eyes that wanted no funny business. The two went quiet, knowing better than to make the woman angry. She turned her attention to the guest, gaze softening. With a motion to the window behind Abe, the subject was changed. “Killua-kun, I’m sure you’ve noticed that the storm is still raging outside.” 

“Hm? Yeah, I guess it’s not letting up.”

“Grandma Abe told me that the news forecast it’ll be like this all night. So, I was wondering if you’d be alright with staying the night,” the woman offered, bringing up what she had been alluding to Gon before the dinner had started. 

“That’s quite kind of you,” Killua answered, setting his rice bowl in its spot and placing his chopsticks across the top. He scooted forward in his chair and leaned his elbows on the table, as if in thought. Across from him, Gon jolted and the cute cheeks blushed bright red. “But, I wouldn’t want to trouble you more than I already have.” The white-haired middle schooler grasped at the collar of his borrowed t-shirt. He and Gon had gotten to the house drenched. Even though the frog umbrella was big enough for both of them to fit underneath it comfortably when their arms were linked, it had been flipped inside out more than a few times due to the wind picking up after they had left the convenience store. Mito had thrown their uniforms into the washer machine and let Killua borrow some of Ging’s old clothes for the time being.

“Oh, it’s not a problem. It would worry me if I let you out in this storm,” Mito countered. 

“I can call Gotoh to come pick me up in the car*, if that’s the issue,” Killua shot back just as fast. He smiled widely, watching Gon out of the corner of his eye. His boyfriend was now covering his mouth with a hand, trying not to make any noises. 

“No, no. Let’s not bother Gotoh-san with that. There’s so much water on the roads, I don’t want to endanger you both in a vehicle.”

“He’s a good driver though.”

“I’m sure he is. But, it’s not worth the risk.”

“Well, if you really are alright with me staying, I guess I could. You don’t mind, do you, Gon?” Three sets of eyes fell upon the black-haired boy who was red in the face and slightly trembling in his chair. 

Aunt Mito raised an eyebrow. “Are you alright?” Hand still over his lips, the youngest Freecss nodded his head vigorously before letting out a moan from the back of his throat. In this state, he couldn’t manage to say anything.

“In that case, thank you very much, Mito-san, Abe. I’m grateful for your hospitality this evening.”

“Of course. As adults, it’s our duty to keep you children safe. I’ll prepare some towels and something you can use as pajamas after we finish eating. And feel free to use the bath first.”

“Shouldn’t Abe go first though*?”

“Thank you, dear, but I took mine earlier this afternoon.”

“Okay. Then Gon and I will go in together. That way, it’s free for you to use the rest of the night, Mito-san.”

“Oh, Killua-kun. You can be such a charmer,” the orange-haired woman giggled as she got out of her seat. As long as he wasn’t eating a meal with Gon, the Zoldyck boy could be very well-mannered. “If we’re done with dinner, let me go get the dessert.” Clearing her own dishes to make room for what was coming, Mito headed to the kitchen.

“Gosh, Gooooon,” Killua teased as his polite smile curled into a cattish smirk, “I can’t believe how  _ excited _ you are for me to be staying over tonight.” He felt his beloved twitch under his foot.

Gon closed his eyes and tried to focus on keeping himself composed. Why was Killua doing this to him right now? It was so embarrassing to get stimulated beneath the table when his Aunt and Great-grandma were present! But, those toes touching him over his clothes were too skilled to ignore. He was hard at attention whether he wanted to be or not. “S-stoppit,” came a pleading whimper from behind the hand. 

“Stop what?” Grandma Abe asked before Killua could. While she waited for an answer, she finished her cup of lukewarm green tea. The eventual reply was less than desired.

“N-nothing.”

“Yeah, he’s just happy. If he had one, I’d sure his tail would be… wagging.” 

“K-Killua!”

“Gon, are you really sure you’re fine?” Mito returned with dessert, a little concerned about her boy. He was looking almost feverish. Nothing they had eaten was spicy, so was he possibly feeling some sort of sick? Had being wet from the January rain given him a cold so quickly?

“I-I’m fine. I’m just… mnn, a bit hot,” was a labored response. Gon wasn’t wearing a tank top under his sweatshirt though, so he wasn’t able to remove it for a more believable excuse. 

“Don’t overheat in the bath,” Killua snickered, giving another rub with his foot. It was so fascinating that the possibility of someone walking in on them was a turn off, but the possibility of being caught when someone was already there was a turn on. His boyfriend was quite the picky pervert.

“You’ll be there… to make sure I don’t, right?” Gon replied with a goofy grin. His brain was beginning to melt from the pleasure down below. He wasn’t sure if he could make it through dessert. But, at least now Killua had some color on his cheeks too. 

Dessert tonight was Castella cake and orange slices. “If I had known you were coming before I went shopping, I would have bought something with chocolate,” Mito apologized. She put the bowl of fruit where her plates had been and switched out the rice bowls for cake slices. 

“Where’s your cake?” Killua asked, noticing that there were only three pieces. 

“Oh, I’ll eat mine after I finish the dishes.” 

“ _Gochisousama!*_ ” Gon yelled out as he slapped his hands together loudly. It startled both Mito and Grandma Abe a bit. Gazing up at his aunt, the boy said with a sudden determination, “I’ll do the dishes. You can eat my piece, Mito-san.” Flying out of his chair, Gon grabbed the bowls from the woman’s hands. He moved behind her with fast footwork, heading into the kitchen before she could reject his offer. 

“Well, if you really want to, make sure to dry them properly before putting them back in the cabinets…” Without fully understanding why that had happened, Mito sat down and took Gon’s cake for herself.

“Ah, Gon-chan, could you turn on the hot water? I want to have another pot of tea,” Grandma Abe called out as well, realizing her metal pot was empty. 

“Okay! Leave it to me.” 

“Che,” Killua clicked his tongue, slightly annoyed that his human plaything had escaped. He had been so close to causing Gon to make a mess in those sweatpants. Just a few more strokes probably would have done it. Nothing he could do about it now.

The trio enjoyed their dessert and light conversation as Gon scrubbed, rinsed, and dried the dishes like a dutiful child. When he came back to the table to grab all the smaller side dish platters, he had calmed his front to where it no longer showed. He was glad that his underwear had soaked up the precum that had leaked out during the ordeal or else there would have been no saving grace. 

“Gochisousama,” Killua said as he finished his third piece of fruit. With a satisfied stomach, he stood up and stretched. “I’m gonna go tell Gotoh about this sleepover.”

“Ah, good plan. And if Gon is doing the dishes, I can get you the towels and change of clothes, Killua-kun,” Mito smiled. 

“Sankyu.” With that said, the Zoldyck gave a small nod to the matriarch of the Freecss household before heading down the hall and back up the stairs to Gon’s bedroom where his phone was charging. He picked it up and called his primary caregiver for a quick chat. “So, because of the storm, I’ll be staying at Gon’s house. Yeah, I asked. She told me you shouldn’t drive. Not that I want you to come pick me up anyway. Uh-huh. I got it. And put my science textbook in my locker in the morning, okay? I need it for the test tomorrow. Oh, I almost forgot about those…” 

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the open door and Mito was holding a bunch of things in her arms. Killua turned towards her, a bag of his own in his grasp.

“Killua-kun, I’ve brought you some towels and something better to wear. Because Ging’s old clothes are all for summer and Gon’s clothes are all slightly too small, I hope you don’t mind wearing my room clothes*,” the woman said with an apologetic giggle as she held up a pink sweatshirt and sweatpants set that looked almost identical to the green one Gon was wearing now. Killua wondered if Grandma Abe also had these room clothes in a different color. He was so glad he didn’t live with his family.

“Um, I’m fine with continuing to wear his dad’s stuff,” came a soft rejection. To be honest, the t-shirt and shorts were pretty comfortable. The boxers too. 

“But the night will be pretty chilly,” Mito returned with the expression of an anxious mother. If Killua got sick under her care, she’d never be able to forgive herself. 

“You don’t have to worry about that. When Gon sleeps, he becomes a human heater.”

“Eh? Did you think you’d have to sleep together?”

Evading the question from the woman who still was in the dark about him being in an intimate relationship with her child, Killua switched topics by holding up the plastic conbini bag. “Hey, do you mind if I put these in your fridge? Gotoh had me buy him a few things after school.”

“Oh, of course,” Mito nodded, seeing that one of the items was a carton of milk, “There should be room on the middle shelf. If not, just push things over and create a space.”

“Sure.” The white-haired middle schooler accepted the towel set from the woman and headed back downstairs with his bag. He walked the hall between the living room and dining room, sliding the door open to the kitchen. Innocently, Killua shuffled past Gon to put his things inside the refrigerator. But, on the way out, he made a pass at that ass. Grabbing the juicy booty strongly with both hands, he watched as his boyfriend dropped the plate he was in the middle of washing. 

“Killua! Don’t do that!” the spiky-haired boy hissed, fishing the plate out of the water to make sure it hadn't been damaged. “Do you have any idea what Mito would do to me if I broke this?”

“I don’t and I don’t care. Are you almost done? I wanna get in the bath soon.”

“Geez, you can start if you’re that eager. I’ll be done in ten minutes or so.”

“Huh? But aren’t you almost done?”

“I’m gonna sit and eat my cake with Grandma Abe.”

“Aw, but I wanted to watch you strip,” Killua teased, giving the rump still in his grasp another firm squeeze. That got him smacked in the forehead with a wet sponge. He wouldn’t have expected anything less. Using the face towel to dry off the dish soap, the playful boy walked through the dining room. Indeed, Abe was there, munching on an orange slice as she waited for her tea to steep. The young guest gave her another respectful head nod before ending up back in the hallway. 

Going past the women’s bedrooms and the downstairs toilet, Killua made it to where the bath room was. Stepping into the changing room/laundry room, which also contained a proper sink unit and the washing machine*, he closed the door behind him. Setting the towels atop the washer, he gazed up to see both his and Gon’s uniforms air drying on hangers above. Mito was doing so much extra work, the Zoldyck couldn’t help but feel a little bad. 

With a shake of his head, Killua found the hamper basket for his clothes and stripped down. Naked and ready for relaxation, the white-haired boy opened the bathroom door and stepped onto the slippery tiles. The space was steamy due to the plastic cover for the reheated bath rolled back. It looked so inviting, but he needed to clean his body and hair first. Locking the door behind him, he gave the stool in front of the shower head a rinse before sitting down to soap up. Hopefully, Gon would be done with the dishes soon, because Killua planned to resume what he’d been doing during dinner.

(*Translation Notes*)

*Sports Club = In Japan, club activities are split into two types: culture clubs and sports clubs. Culture clubs are art, tea ceremony, drama. Sports clubs are table tennis, basketball, baseball. Both Killua and Gon are in the going home club, but sometimes Killua has Student Council meetings after school as a representative for Class 2-A.

*Conbini = A convenience store. Killua and Gon stopped at the Family Mart near their school to pick up stuff that Gotoh wanted. 

*Toilet Room = In Japan, the toilet and bath are separate usually. The toilet and the sink are usually one unit, with the sink being over the water tank. In some houses, even though there is the toilet sink, they add a small sink to the wall too. So, Gon's upstairs toilet room includes this small sink. The one downstairs next to the bath room, does not. But, the changing room/laundry room has a full sink unit that all three of them use. Most of my friends who live in modern Japanese houses have this setup so they can brush their hair and teeth, and put on makeup. There is no place to do so in the toilet room. 

*Killua's Apartment = For the Japanese Schooldays AU, Killua's apartment is the one unrealistic thing. Killua lives in an apartment complex with Gotoh and Canary, but he lives on the third story and they live on the first in different apartment rooms. This is because Killua didn't want to live with his family anymore and, when he moved schools, he moved out. Of course, Silva and Illumi still want to keep tabs on him, so Gotoh and Canary are there to both take care of meals and cleaning, as well as keep an eye on him.

*Itadakimasu! = Unlike what is taught everywhere, this is not only used to say thank you for a meal. Just like how the suffix -kun isn't only for boys. Itadakimasu better is explained as 'a phrase you say before you partake in something'. When you are given a small gift, like gloves or a hat, you can say Itadakimasu. When you wanna be funny before sex, you can say Itadakimasu. Not just before food.

*Tonight's Dinner = These were what was in my school lunch last week while I was writing this. For a dinner layout (rather than my lunch), everything will be on individual small dishes. For the deep fried salmon cutlet, they're in a bowl. When you want to eat one, you place it on top of your rice. Putting the tonkatsu sauce on the fry itself or dipping it into a separate sauce dish is up to you.

*Cars = In Japan, most families have at least one car. The Freecss family has no car and usually get around by walking or bicycle. Mito bikes to work at the laundromat and now that Killua comes to pick Gon up every morning, the two boys walk to school together, though Gon does have a bike and Killua doesn't. Gotoh drives a car, which he uses to get himself and Canary back to the Zoldyck house for normal duties (or drive the boys to places they can go on dates).

*Who bathes first? = Usually, everyone in Japan bathes every single day. You can take a shower, but a bath is always there if you want it. In Japanese families, the head of the house usually uses the water first, when it is cleanest. The water can be continuously reheated, as other members of the family will also use it. Because of multiple uses, you must wash your body as clean as possible before using the bath to soak and relax. Killua, as a guest, can go before of the head of the household, but he's being polite and asking if Abe has taken her proper turn if she wanted it. 

*Gochisousama! = This one is actually closer to what is taught: thanks for the meal after the meal has been completed. They have other ways of saying other things are finished, so this one usually only applies to meals, but sex too if you wanna be funny about it.

*Room Clothes = Pajamas in the form of a sweatshirt and sweatpants set that should have been left in the 1990's. They can be made of different materials, but they're just a type of lounge wear that is somehow still popular. 

*Washing machine = The washing machine can be found in many different places in a Japanese house: the changing room, the kitchen, or even outside on a balcony. In Japan, most people don't have dryers, so everything is hung up to air dry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this really dialogue-heavy episode of nothing important happening in a realistic Japanese setting. I love Killua teasing Gon endlessly, though I flip-flop between who is embarrassed with each new situation. Still, I hope this dinner scene was enjoyable!
> 
> So, there will be one more part to this eventually. I realize that most of my fics stop right before the sex... not because I don't like to write it, but because them going at it floats through my head every day to the point that it's a bit commonplace to me. In anticipation for the last part, please Kudos, Comment, and Review~ See you for Valentine's Day!


End file.
